


Четыре раза, когда отказали Питеру, и один раз, когда он сам согласился

by ForeverNemi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер обращается за поддержкой к каждому на своем корабле - и не только на нем, и каждый ему в этом отказывает, не оставляя Питеру шансов не согласиться на предложение Дракса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда отказали Питеру, и один раз, когда он сам согласился

Они путешествовали уже три месяца, влипая и выбираясь из самых опасно-дурацких ситуаций, когда на одном из редких привалов Дракс заявил, что хотел бы переспать с Питером.  
Вернее, звучало это так:  
— Я хотел бы сношать тебя, Питер Квилл.  
И Питер, услышав это, выпустил изо рта яркий розово-голубой фонтан любимого коктейля, окатив сидевшего напротив Дракса.  
— Я не буду просить тебя повторить, — сказал Питер, отдышавшись, — потому что я и так все хорошо услышал.  
— И не только ты, — встрял Ракета.  
— И не только я, — повторил Питер.  
Дракс смотрел на него открыто и честно, и от этого становилось не по себе гораздо сильнее, чем от созерцания его перетекавших под кожей мускулов, которые могли впечатлить даже, наверное, Таноса. Питер завороженно следил за тем, как двигаются огромные руки Дракса, как поджимаются мышцы на животе при каждом вдохе, и думал, что он крупно встрял.

Ракета подтвердил его опасения.  
— Тебе пиздец, мужик, — заявил он, войдя в комнату Питера. – Тебя, прости за цитату, отсношают.  
Питер испуганно хмыкнул, перевел взгляд из одного угла комнаты в другой и хмыкнул еще раз.  
— Поэтому смирись, — вздохнул Ракета, присел рядом и по-дружески положил лапу Питеру куда дотянулся – то есть, на локоть.  
— Это сложно, — признался Питер. – Я, знаешь ли, не привык, чтобы вот так сразу…  
— Да, то, что он не подарил цветы и кольцо перед этим признанием, его большая ошибка, — поддержал Ракета, но Питер, услышав тихое фырканье, обернулся и увидел, что енот ржет над ним, уже не скрываясь.  
— Тебе смешно? – возмутился Питер. – Я бы посмотрел, как ты себя повел в такой ситуации.  
— Но я не в такой ситуации, — продолжал фыркать Ракета. – Поэтому я буду смотреть, как ты будешь выбираться из этого дерьма. Бывай, парниша. Или мне уже можно называть тебя миссис Разрушитель?  
Питер бросил в енота ботинок, но попал в уже закрывшуюся за мерзкой скотиной дверь.  
Миссис Разрушитель…  
Где и когда его жизнь пошла не так?

— Я не твой родной отец, Питер, сынок, — заявил Йонду, посмеиваясь в кулак. У Питера возникло ужасное желание вмазать по наглой синей морде, но проблема была в том, что Йонду был за миллионы миль от него, а голографический экран не передал бы все силу удара. – Поэтому не буду печалиться из-за того, что ты не подаришь мне внуков. Хотя, медицина зашла так далеко, а этот Дракс производит впечатление неплохого осеменителя. Он может быть хорошим отцом твоим детям…  
Питер задохнулся от возмущения, но решил не заклиниваться на этом, а поинтересоваться еще раз:  
— Ты что-то сказал по поводу отца? Кстати, давно хотел спросить...  
— Прости, сынок, договорим в следующий раз, — тут же оборвал разговор Удонта. – Ты звони. Если что. Как-нибудь. Расскажешь, как все прошло.  
И не успев дать время осознать, что его попросили поделиться подробностями сексуальной жизни, Йонду отключил связь, оставив Питера наедине с грустными мыслями, вопросами и томительным ожиданием пиздеца.

Питер задумчиво смотрел на то, как ставший кустиком Грут подставляет веточки яркой лампе, заменявшей ему в космосе солнце.  
— Я есть Грут, — пел он. – Я есть Грут.  
Получалось у него на разные мотивы, голос был тонким и приятным, мало походил на привычный уже скрипучий баритон. Питер смотрел на него и не видел, погрузившись в свои раздумья о том, что делать с Драксом.  
— Я есть Грут, я есть Грут, Грут-Грут-Грут, — продолжал петь кустик.  
— Да ты романтик, — раздался голос Ракеты. Он незаметно подошел к Питеру и сел на соседнее кресло. – Но не вмешивайся в дела взрослых.  
— Я есть Грут, я есть Грут.  
— Он обещает вырастить тебе на свадебный венок и букет много красивых цветочков, — перевел Ракета Питеру, стараясь не смеяться в голос.  
— Ты врешь, — отозвался Питер.  
— Нет, сам послушай.  
— Я есть Грут, я есть Грут.  
— Ты еще маленький, чтобы думать о таких вещах! – возмутился Ракета. – Лучше учи склонения!  
— Я есть Грут, я есть Грут, — пел тот, помахивая веточками. – Я есть Грут.  
— Мда, — грустно сказал енот. – Кажется, у тебя нет выбора.  
Но Питер был с ним в корне не согласен. У него еще оставался запасной вариант.

— Я сразу подумала, что что-то не то, — поделилась Гамора, когда понурый Питер постучался в дверь ее каюты. Гамора даже не подумала пустить его дальше порога, стояла, уперев руки в косяки, и смотрела на Питера уничтожающим взглядом.  
— Вообще-то, я не такой! – горячо возразил он. В ответ взгляд Гаморы заледенел, и Питер смиренно продолжил: — Не всегда.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — обиженно заявила Гамора. – Это все твои половые чары! Научись их выключать, когда надо.  
Дверь перед Питером задвинулась, едва не вплющив его нос в голову.  
— Гамора, — все равно не сдавался он. – Гамора, только ты можешь меня спасти.  
— Нет, — раздалось из-за двери. – Ты это заслужил. А я поймаю букет невесты на свадьбе и буду отомщена.  
— Какая свадьба, — вслух подумал Питер. – Он же всего лишь трахнуть меня хочет.  
— Питер, — раздался голос Дракса. «Помяни черта – вот и он», раздраженно подумал Питер, но обернулся. Дракс стоял в центре коридора и, казалось, полностью закрывал его плечами и спиной. Питер испуганно икнул и попятился назад, придерживаясь кончиками пальцев стены, чтобы ощущать себя в пространстве. – Питер, ты подумал над моим предложением?  
— Так это было предложение? – разнервничавшийся Питер, решивший, что Дракс будет именно его здесь и сейчас, глупо рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, — пожал плечами Дракс, а Питеру показалось, что корабль качнуло. – Я не буду принуждать тебя вступать со мной в половую связь, не заручившись твоим согласием.  
— Не заручившись… — повторил Питер. – Хорошо.  
— Ты согласен? – Дракс засиял улыбкой так, что засветились даже красные узоры на его теле.  
— Не так быстро! – успел возразить Питер, но, как нельзя остановить летящий лом, так не получилось бы помешать Драксу обнять его. Домашний монстр, подцепленный Питером в космической тюряге – «Кто-то подхватывает ЗППП, а мы – Дракса», как говорил Ракета, – был так бесконечно счастлив сейчас, обнимая его, что предать его надежды не получилось бы.  
— Я буду любить тебя, Питер Квилл, — обещал Дракс, сжимая его ребра до хруста. – Я буду сношать тебя каждую ночь, чтобы ты знал, как дорог мне.  
Питера перекосило – не только от боли, но и от страха перед обещаниями Дракса. Каждую ночь? Он не переживет и двух. А если Дракс везде такой большой, как… как он сам, то Питеру хватит и одной. Ужасные перспективы.  
— Тебе должно понравиться заниматься со мной сексом, — заявил Дракс. – У меня несомненные успехи в этом, а умения так хороши, что ты сможешь испытать несколько оргазмов за одну ночь соитий. Я рад, что ты согласен.  
Не то чтобы Питер соглашался, конечно, но – несколько оргазмов? Звучало как песня. И пусть он не мог ни вздохнуть, ни ответить Драксу, эта перспектива пересилила возможность погибнуть в крепких объятиях.  
Да и миссис Разрушитель звучало уже не так ужасно.


End file.
